Shayara
Jenera Ryku-Shan was a Force-sensitive Human female formerly known as the Sith assassin Darth Shayara, serving Darth Imperius during her time with the True Sith Empire. Tensions with her master arose up until 23 ABY, where she defeated him and gained an apprentice in Murphy Reed, but decided to leave the Sith when she realized their influence would ultimately destroy her. Calling herself Shayara, Jenera fought in the Ancharus Crisis against Ancharus and his forces up until his defeat. In the years leading up to the Second Era, Shayara married Orin Shan and mothered a son in Ebediah Shan, joining the New Jedi Order as a Gray Jedi. Born on Tatooine as a slave, Jenera Ryku was under the ownership of a Toydarian crime lord. Enduring years of abuse and torture, Jenera was liberated from slavery by the Sith Lord Darth Imperius, who trained her to become his Sith apprentice, Darth Shayara. During the reemergence of the Fallen Empire in 16 ABY, Shayara was tasked by her master to form an alliance between them and the True Sith Empire. Shayara and the Sith engaged the Fallen Empire and their Eternal Lords, including their leader Kraven Voz, ending in their first defeat. Three years later, Shayara battled the threat of Nova and the Ascensional Empire. During this new crisis, Shayara fought against her former Sith instructor Ragnar the Black, who was corrupted by mysterious forces, lashing out on the galaxy. In 20 ABY, Shayara bore witness to the return of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian and his Fallen Empire. Fighting against his forces, including the Callous Order and the Sith traitor Kranak, Shayara and her allies were unable to stop Sycthian from conquering the galaxy. However, she fought back against him and a new foe called Yana, witnessing Sycthian's death on Odessen. In 23 ABY, the True Sith allied with the White Legion, leading Shayara to become distant with her master. When Darth Imperius murdered Makai-Haran, Shayara decided to face her master once and for all. Teaming up with fellow apprentice Jes Umbr, the two battled Imperius on Hoth, leading to his defeat and to Shayara's ascension. In 26 ABY, Shayara took an apprentice in Murphy Reed and began a hunt for Darth Imperius, believing he was hiding on Korriban. After discovering Darth Argus, Shayara was forced to participate in the Ancharus Crisis, whilst dealing with her former master. Realizing the Sith's ideology and influence would eventually bring about her own destruction, Shayara left the Sith Empire behind and joined the Galactic Alliance with Darth Kron. In the Battle on Csilla, Shayara was nearly killed but was taken to Balmorra. Although she escaped, Shayara had to deal with her own personal demons, going to Ahch-To and training with a group of Jedi caretakers in order to cleanse her fractured mind. After defeating Imperius in mortal combat on Dromund Kaas, Shayara joined the Alliance's efforts against Ancharus during the Battle for the Force, remaining as one of the few survivors of the war with Ancharus' defeat. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born to a slave family, Jenera Ryku was a slave-girl who was often tortured and abused by the Toydarian crimelord who she was sold to, Uurak, whom humiliated and abused her in front of his vast crime family, and was directly responsible for the deaths of Jenera's parents. This in turn led to Jenera to greatly despise and Uurak and his Toydarian crime family, enough hate for her to lash out on him during one of her many torture sessions, nearly killing the crimelord. Due to her rage, Uurak nearly murdered Shayara but was stopped by the sudden arrival of the Sith Lord Darth Imperius, who was searching for his own apprentice. Swiftly killing the Toydarian crime family, Darth Imperius captured Uurak, and liberated Jenera from slavery, taking her in as his own apprentice, promising to teach her the ways of the dark side. Arriving on Mustafar, Imperius presented Uurak to Jenera, telling her that she must torture him everyday until his demise to successfully control her conflicting emotions. The Sith Assassin Becoming Darth Shayara After many years, with Jenera's secret training advancing, Darth Imperius would eventually declare her the new Sith Lady Darth Shayara, and would command her as his personal assassin and enforcer, leading Shayara to kill many of Imperius' adversaries and unwanted individuals without leaving any witnesses, and sending her undercover to allow for brutal elimination of more hidden enemies and threats in the underworld. During this time, she was also instructed and trained by the dark side entity and a friend of Darth Imperius Ragnar the Black. During one of her undercover missions, Shayara encountered the notorious mercenary "Quickshot". A confrontation between them created a bitter rivalry, escalating into a duel that resulted in Shayara's left arm being amputated. Seeking revenge, she would continue to hunt him down until she had her vengeance, managing to catch and kill him. Returning back to Imperius with his own left arm, Shayara kept it as a reminder for her ability to hunt down any man. Sometime later, Shayara would go to Taris, acquiring a private home in it's capital city. For long, she considered Taris to be her true home. Fighting the Eternal Empire on Korriban.]] Due to the return of the awakened Eternal Empire, Darth Shayara was tasked by her master Darth Imperius to collect several artifacts that belonged to the long dead Sith Darth Marr, in hopes of finding a tracker that would locate the whereabouts of the Eternal Empire's headquarters. However, Shayara was tracked by the leader of the Vindictive High Lord Valn. In purist of her, Valn would duel Darth Shayara, before she managed to escape with Darth Marr's holocron. Arriving on Mustafar, Shayara handed the artifact over to Darth Imperius, who used it to open a map leading to Marr's ancient lightsaber, housed on Yavin IV. Calculating a hypothesis, Valn tracked down Shayara to the ruins of the Temple of Sacrifice. Shayara then dueled Valn, and as he nearly won, Jenera dropped an ancient holocron to distract the Vindictive, and fled while Valn took hold of it. Distracting the Vindictive and the True Sith Empire with an ancient holocron of Sycthian, Darth Shayara returned to Darth Imperius with Marr's saber, him assuring Shayara that their reign is nigh. Shortly thereafter, Imperius sent Shayara to Mandalore to negotiate with it's new leader, Mandalore the Undying, whom Shayara persuaded to work for the Reborn Sith Order. Whist this was happening, High Lord Valn intercepted Shayara and Mandalore on the planet, and engaged her Mandalorian forces, while Mandalore attempted to kill Valn, only to die instead. Dueling Shayara throughout the palace and above it, Valn eventually captured Shayara, and brought her to Dromund Kaas. Allying with the True Sith Interrogating Shayara, High Lord Valn requested the assistance of Sarah Sibria and Ragnar the Black, Shayara's former instructor. Shayara revealed that her capture was bait to arrange a meeting between them and her mysterious master, Darth Imperius, who was also an old friend of Ragnar. Escaping imprisonment due to her abstract thinking, Shayara rifted back to Mustafar, preparing for the meeting. Shortly after, Valn, Ragnar and a friend of Valn's detective Andstev Coledar, arrived to the meeting on Mustafar. There, Shayara's master and an old friend of Ragnar, Darth Imperius, arrived to discuss his terms with Vindictive and the True Sith Empire. Convincing them that Shayara's activities were an act to plan the defeat of their common enemy; the Fallen Empire, the Vindictive and the True Sith allied with the Reborn Sith Order, shortly returning to Dromund Kaas after. Personality .]] As a Sith assassin and as the apprentice of Darth Imperius, Shayara was aggressive, loyal and straight-forward. Tasked with eliminating her master's greatest threats, Shayara did so swiftly and silently, but whenever her target escapes or manages to best her, Shayara would hold a grudge and lust for revenge, one which wouldn't be cleansed until she caught her prey. Within the True Sith Empire, Shayara gained more of a voice and a position of power, but was still loyal to Imperius and followed his orders accordingly. In addition, Shayara was also a very sassy and sarcastic individuals, mocking and taunting her opponents to wear them down often during a fight, whilst trying to make the best out of inconvenient situations. She also dislikes incompetence, and often regards herself as superior to anyone of lesser prowess around her. Despite this, she gradually began to have second-thoughts overtime about her position as a Sith after gaining trusted allies and mentors, and discovering she was sympathetic and even somewhat kind to those around her. After the True Sith's alliance with the White Legion and the murder of Makai-Haran at the hands of her own master, Shayara began to lose all faith in Imperius and began regarding him as an enemy and a traitor. Seeking to not let Makai-Haran's death go in vain, Shayara allied with Jes Umbr and engaged her master on Hoth, notably respecting her allies as fellow fighters and friends alike. Ascending to the rank of Sith master after Imperius' defeat, Shayara claimed an apprentice in Murphy Reed and continued to hunt down her rogue master following his disappearance on Hoth. During this time, Shayara often abused her apprentice whenever he did something she considered to be stupid or redundant, something she would somewhat regret later in her life. Powers and Abilities A powerful, agile and deadly fighter, Shayara was known to be a very formidable Sith during her time as the apprentice of Darth Imperius, acting as an assassin whose goal was to dispatch all of her master's most dangerous enemies. When she was apart of the True Sith Empire, Shayara was able to go toe-to-toe with notably formidable fighters such as High Lord Valn, Kranak, Iseno Vizine and King Gaea. She was also strong enough to face the might of stronger beings such as the Fallen Emperor Sycthian, the sinister Yana and even her own master Imperius. During the Ancharus Crisis in 26 ABY, Shayara trained and strived to become a better fighter to face the wrath of the Cult of Ancharus and their forces. While Shayara is an incredibly efficient duelist, she is also a powerful Force-user in her own right, primarily using the dark side of the Force in combat. She is capable of sending powerful Force pushes and throws, choking her opponents through the Force and sending devastating blasts of Force lightning at her prey. In addition, Shayara has raw power with the Force itself, shown whenever she's in great distress and anger, which is displayed whenever she unleashes powerful Force repulses and streams of lightning from her fingertips in rage. Through training from a group of caretakers on Ahch-To in 26 ABY whilst enduring the psyche-breaking effects in the aftermath of the Battle on Csilla, Shayara gained an indomitable will which allowed her to block out the harmful influence of Darth Imperius, and in the process allowing herself to cleanse her mind. Equipment During her time as a Sith assassin, Shayara carried a red colored double-bladed Lightsaber whilst attired with black Sith robes, and in addition also carried a spare single-bladed Sith Lightsaber. In 26 ABY, after her mental training with the caretakers on Ahch-To, Shayara wore grayish robes whilst forging a new purple-colored Lightsaber. Shayara also has her own starship, the Red Reign. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Sith Category:Assassins Category:Cyborgs Category:Gray Jedi Category:True Sith members Category:Grand Republic members